


Oh Rock And Roll

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Metamorphmagus, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winter day in the life of the Tonks-Lupin family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Rock And Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Secret Santa Gift Exchange @ hh_sugarquill

It snows silently. However, it is pretty much the only thing that is silent in the yard of the Lupin family, where Remus, Tonks and Teddy are currently spending time. Laughter is in the air, and everyone is in good spirits. It is the holiday season, after all.

“Mum, stop charming the snowballs!” Teddy complains, when a pink snowball hits him from behind. Tonks only laughs, waving her wand. She loves the snow, and playing in the snow, and making snow angels and… well, pretty much everything about the snow. Except when it has frozen as lumps into Remus’ fur during the full moon and she has to remove them without pulling any hairs. Other than that, snow is probably the best thing in the world.

Remus smiles silently, enjoying the sight of his wife and son fooling around in the snow. Things could be so very different, if luck hadn’t been on their side during the Battle of Hogwarts. If Remus hadn’t been able to conjure Shield Charm on time, Dolohov’s curse would’ve killed him instantly. Still, even with the Shield Charm it had hurt like hell, even more than his monthly transformations. Then Filius had rushed to his side, and together they had been able to defeat Dolohov.

But Dora… her magnificent Dora. She had battled bravely against her aunt Bellatrix, but without Molly she wouldn’t be there with him and Teddy. Remus shuddered, old and painful memories surfacing. Those four days Dora had spent unconscious in St. Mungo’s had been the longest ones in his life. Thankfully Dora had regained consciousness in the end, although she still had to spend months recovering from her injuries.

But it didn’t matter anymore, not when they were all together and happy. Next year Teddy would start his studies at Hogwarts – apparently there were already bets on his future House. Honestly speaking, Remus couldn’t care less what House his son would get Sorted into, as long as he was happy and had friends he could trust. 

Before too long, it is getting too dark to see anything, even with the snow on the ground. With a softly whispered _“Lumos”_ a soft glow emitts from Remus’ wand, guiding them safely inside.

Their house, while modest, is clearly loved and taken care of, much like The Burrow. However, given Dora’s carefree attitude when it comes to household chores, it isn’t _quite_ as organized as The Burrow. Remus doesn’t mind a few misplaced items and dust bunnies – finally he has a place of his own, and no-one can take it away from him.

Dora watches her husband with a little smile on her face. After so many years together she can almost see the thoughts racing in his mind, even if she isn’t skilled in Legilimency. It had taken Remus so long to accept he was being truly loved and cared by her, and that she couldn’t care less of their age difference or his poverty or his lycanthropy. Damn that man could be stubborn if he wanted to. Thanks to Harry, Remus had finally understood how much Dora loved him, and the rest was history.

“Mum, you have that dreamy look on your face again!”

Dora laughs, her appearance changing from her preferred pink and spiky hair to the looks of a Veela. “Is this dreamy enough for you?” she teases Teddy before taking her normal looks. Teddy grins, turning himself briefly to a young, overtly muscled man before resuming his 10-year-old self again. On and off they go through several appearances, until they are both giggling madly. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough young man”, Remus tells Teddy and breaks off their fun, even if it’s quite amusing to watch. Still, it’s past Teddy’s bedtime, and he would very much like to spend some one-on-one time with her wife before they, too, turn in for the night. Teddy smirks cheekily, but disappears into the bathroom only to emerge a moment later wearing a pair of Viktor Krum pajamas _(a birthday gift from his godfather)_. After a hearty supper Teddy disappears into his room, leaving Remus and Dora alone. 

They don’t do anything radical; Dora snuggles close to Remus, inhaling his scent. Remus smells like earth and forest and moonlight and comfort. All her favourite things in the world. To Remus, Dora smells like home and love and acceptance and bravery – all the things that make up his wonderful wife. Dora Summons some mulled wine and mugs from the kitchen, and they enjoy the rare moment of silence in their house.

Their life might not be perfect, but they will always have each other.


End file.
